heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Guilt and Remorse
When a hero makes a tragic mistake or realizes what the cause and effect of his or her actions, the hero feels guilty. The hero would feel guilty for quite some time until figuring out how to set things right and make amends. Examples Literature Harry Potter *Albus Dumbeldore feels guilty for letting his lust of power take control of him, leading him to fight against his friend, Aberforth and his friend, Gellert Grindelwald during an argument. This duel lead to Albus's younger sister, Ariana to be killed by accident, causing Albus's relationship with his brother to be shattered. Dumbeldore would carry this guilt for the rest of his life before his death in 1997. *Severus Snape feels guilty for causing Lily Potter's death as he informed Voldemort about the prophecy, leading him to target the Potter family. Animated Films *''The Grinch'' (2018) feel guilty for stealing Christmas and admit why he did it, because of his past. He also apologized to Cindy Lou Who for ruining her Christmas and didn't mean it after he sadly went home *Bob, Archibald, his wife and dad asparagus feel guilty for not forgiving Larry for crashing the boat. *The ninjas feel guilty for cutting ties with Lloyd when he gets captured by his dads former henchmen. *Flint’s dad feels guilty for making his son lose his confidence and disowning him *Ducky, Spike, and Petrie feel guilty for yelling at little foot. *Batman (The Lego Movie series) fells guilty in the Phantom Zone when Phyllis shows him how his selfishness has cause more problems, from breaking Joker's heart to his mistreatment towards Dick Grayson and Alfred. He is later horrified when Robin, desperate to save Alfred and Barbara from Joker's army, decides to go down Batman's path as "Nightwing". *Flora, Fauna and Merryweather feel guilty for leaving Princess Aurora alone in her room allowing Maleficent to trick her to prick her finger on a spindle of a spinning wheel. *Tempest Shadow felt guilty for bringing Twilight Sparkle to the Storm King whom take over Equestria, before Tempest became remorseful and befriends with Twilight afterward. *Violet feels guilty for bullying Maya, her Team Poppy, and the meadow bugs while cheats the Honey Games. She apologized to Maya for framing and abusing her while she meets her for the first time which it supposed to become friends. *Manny feels guilty and heartbroken for overprotecting his daughter Peaches from her independent which it makes her disown him after he accidentally punishes her for going to the falls where the other mammoths there. *Emmet Brickowski feels guilty about ruining the Wedding Temple, causing to start Armamageddon and realizing that he is tricked by Rex Dangervest (the dark future version of him). *Robin (Teen Titans Go! to the Movies) feels guilty for leaving his friends. *Sunset Shimmer felt guilty for yelling at human Twilight Sparkle for putting her friends in danger. *The people of metropolis and United Nations regret exiling the justice league when lex Luther threatens them. *Dougal begins to feel guilty for inadvertently damaging the Magic Roundabout which caused the escape of Zeebad who has frozen it all over, trapping his young owner, Florence, two other children named Basil and Coral, and Mr. Rusty, due to his greediness of attempting to sneak some candy from the candy cart. *Snitter feels guilty for getting his master killed in a car accident and accidentally killing a farmer with his shotgun. He believes that everything bad comes out of his head and that everyone would be killed if he died. *Megara feels guilty for aiding Hades in his goals after the former strips Hercules of his strength. *Lucy/Wyldstyle feels guilty for mistaking the Systar System as bad guys trying to destroy the universe and for selfishly attempting to change Emmet to make him as tough and grown-up as she is. DreamWorks *Shrek feels guilty for signing the contract with Rumpelstiltskin, which erases all of his history. *Alex, Marty, Gloria, and Melman start feeling guilty after they lied to their new circus friends. *After Angie confesses her love for Oscar, he starts to feel guilty about lying on killing a shark and being a Sharkslayer. Disney/Pixar *Lightning McQueen feels guilty for hurting Mater's feeling as he blamed the latter for causing him to lose the Tokyo race. Mater, on the other hand, feels guilty for causing McQueen to lose the race and later becomes even more guilty once he realizes how silly his behavior is and for how he placed McQueen in danger. *WALL-E felt guilty about being framed by GO-4 for stealing the plant which had made EVE mad. *Lady feels guilty shortly after she sends Tramp away. *Jock and Trusy feeling guilty for hating Tramp too far after he killed the Rat. *Tramp feels guilty for arguing with Scamp that he want to be a wild dog. *Mickey feels guilty for yelling at Pluto when he sees an empty doghouse. *Judy Hopps feels guilty for ruining her friendship with Nick Wilde and causing a citywide panic of racism in Zootopia. *Beast feels guilty for scaring away Belle from the castle after he finds her in the West Wing near the Enchanted Rose. Later, he feels guilty for Belle's father Maurice getting cold and sick in the woods, prompting him to release Belle to help her father. *Wreck-it Ralph feels guilty for causing his game to be placed "out of order" and for breaking Vanellope's heart and chance of happiness. *Tarzan feels guilty for leading Clayton to the gorillas' nests thus allowing him to be able to capture the gorilla. *Simba feels guilty for his father's death which he blames himself for. *Mr. Potato Head feels guilty for throwing Woody out of the moving van, believing he was trying to get rid of RC, not realizing he was trying to save Buzz Lightyear from Scud and Andy Davis already misses Woody. *Sebastian feels guilty for spilling the beans to King Triton about Ariel rescuing Eric which lead to an tense argument between King Triton and Ariel in her grotto, resulting the former to destroy Ariel's human treasures. King Triton, on the other hand, feels guilty for his drastic actions towards Ariel by destroying her grotto with his trident, where he believes it lead to her disappearance from Atlantica. *Lightning McQueen feels guilty for yelling at Cruz and hurting her feelings after he harshly lashed out at her for wasting his time and blamed her for almost getting killed at Miss Fritter's demolition derby. Live-Actions Films *James Gordon feels guilty for lying to the people about Harvey Dent and Batman, who saved his son from being killed by Dent and is taking the blame for Harvey's crimes. *Walter Hobbs begins to feel guilty for harshly disowning Buddy out of his life by yelling at him. *George Wilson feels guilty for saying mean and hurtful things to Dennis Mitchell and telling him that he doesn't want to see him or know him. *Inspector Gadget feels guilty for not listening to Penny about the bowling shoe that one of Claw's men dropped at the Science Convention after discovering that Penny was right all along. *E.B. feels guilty about being selfish. *Dave Seville feels guilty for harshly disowning Alvin, Simon and Theodore after the Chipmunks decided to live with Ian Hawke. *Alvin and Simon feel guilty when they learn Theodore ran away. *Snowbell begins to regret and realize his selfishness towards Stuart and how much agony he put the Littles through trying to dispose of him *Rex feels guilty for his hostility towards Babe. Television *Nancy Wheeler feels guilty for her best friend, Barbara Holland's death as the last thing she said to her was to go home. *Rick Grimes feels guilty for the deaths of his good, dear friends. *Mr. Krabs feels guilty and sorry for SpongeBob losing those Squeaky Boots. *Squidward feels guilty on occasions that involve SpongeBob: ** He feels completely guilty for destroying SpongeBob and Patrick's friendship and plans to fix it up in order for them to stop bickering ** Squidward feels bad when his cruel April Fools prank made SpongeBob to run out of the Krusty Krab crying, resulting the customers to leave the restaurant as well in disgust. *Twilight Sparkle felt guilty for being yelled at by Flurry Heart. *The alley cats see that Tai Tai's necklace broke after Sheegwa got it back, and Wing Wing said "Tough break" in a sorrow tone, as they felt remorse. *Zuko feels remorse and guilt for betraying his Uncle Iroh and later feels remorse for committing so many crimes in the past. *Mr. and Mrs. Turner feel guilty for not listening to their son, Timmy about Vicky after discovering that Timmy was right about Vicky being an evil babysitter. *Steven Universe feels guilty for entering Homeworld and letting the Gems get poofed. *The Loud Sisters feel guilty for having Lincoln get punished with no cereal. *The rest of the main six feel guilty when Queen Chrysalis scolds them for not believing Twilight. *The Fruit Cart gang feel guilty sending Orange away after realizing Cutesy is worse than he was. *Patrick, Sandy and Mr Krabs (except for Squidward, who doesn't care) feel guilty when they read SpongeBob's letter that he left Bikini Bottom, due to their harsh berating to him, as well as calling him "Idiot boy". *Rita Loud feels guilty for not telling her children the real reason they were asked to leave a resort. *Ronnie Anne feels guilty for upsetting Lincoln and hurting his feelings. *Homer and Marge feel guilty when Bart runs away. *Bobby feels guilty for breaking up with Lori, twice. *Laura feels guilty for yelling at Junior and cutting ties with him. *Dawn's teammates look upset when she tries to warn them *The loud sisters feel guilty for selfishly taking all the money and making Lincoln miss his concert. Anime *Alain feeling great guilt for being used and manipulated by Lysandre for gathering the Mega Evolution energy, capturing the blue core of Zygarde and pushing away the people he cared about. *Christopher Thorndyke feeling guilt for complaining about his mother misses the party now Cream the Rabbit really mad at him who blamed to him about she misses her mother Vanilla the Rabbit. *Ash feels guilty when his Bayleaf doesn’t want to be with him. *Tsunade, Team 7 and the rest immediately feel guilty after pretending to act Naruto was a criminal and sending him to the Blood Prison, in order to the box and agreeing to make it up to him, knowing how how hurt his feelings must be. Quotes Category:Heroic Events Category:About Heroes Category:Heroic Symbolism